<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Head and Crack by Hunting_Prey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032264">Head and Crack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunting_Prey/pseuds/Hunting_Prey'>Hunting_Prey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunting_Prey/pseuds/Hunting_Prey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Head- and Crackcanons of our favorite Volleyball dumbasses.</p>
<p>Commissions/requests are always welcome :)</p>
<p>Tags, Characters and everything else will be updated when needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Head and Crack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Karasuno Team </h1><p>Daichii established a no talking while changing rule so everyone has a moment of peace and quiet before a certain set of dumbasses starts bickering again.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi has a limited amount of compliments/praise he’s allowed to give Tsukishima because it would otherwise disrupt practice.</p>
<p>Tanaka needs to run 5 laps for every minute he doesn’t have a shirt on.</p>
<p>Ukai goes through nearly one package of Cigarettes a day since he started training them.</p>
<p>Yachi once fell asleep during practice and no one noticed and she got locked up in the gym for like 12 minutes.</p>
<p> Kageyama got a bad cold once that kept him home for a whole week which ended in Hinata being completely thrown off his game for a few days.</p>
<p>Hinata ran into the gym door thinking it was open and his head so badly he had to sit out practice.</p>
<p>Tsukishima threw a Volleyball at Yamaguchi once when he asked about his brother in front of the rest of the team.</p>
<p>Kinoshita and Ennoshita have a secret list with who gets yelled at the most out of Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hinata and Kageyama.</p>
<p>Nishinoya brought a crow to morning practice once thinking it will bring up everyone's spirit.</p>
<p>Asahi tripped over the once broken broom which gave him flashbacks making him cry.</p>
<p>Kiyoko ascended Noya by slapping him with her notebook.</p>
<p>Takeda once broke his glasses by dropping them but didn’t say anything and barely made his way home that night.</p>
<p>Ennoshita and Kinoshitas list is currently at 16 for Noya, 26 for Kageyama, 55 for Hinata and 139 for Tanaka.</p>
<p>Crow (named Sir Volleyball the 1st von Spike) did not enjoy his trip to Karasuno.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>